Bound
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS... There was no way that staid, sweet, smiling Sakura had just come into his room, in his house when it was full of guests. He was even more surprised when she slipped into bed with him. Sakura's ulterior motive is not so simple. :lemon later ch:
1. Surprise

MS

This is an AU. I got this notion when I read a particular story on a book which looked nice to me. Of course, I'm putting my own spin on it to fit our beloved characters. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Summary: It was definitely a dream. There was no way that staid, sweet, smiling Sakura had just come into his room, in his house... when it was full of guests. One, she was a respectable girl. Two, she had spent the last two weeks giving him loathsome looks and acting like he had the plague. And then He was even more surprised when she got into bed with him.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Bound **

_First Part : Surprise_

-

Syaoran shifted again, cursing under his breath as the music from downstairs permeated through the walls. He shouldn't have let his mother convince him to throw this party. Especially today of all days.

He tried to shut down the music from his mind, and not accomplishing the task much at all. If he was truthful to himself, he could say that it wasn't the music itself that was distracting, but the fact that she was here, beneath his roof and he couldn't do much of it at all.

The reason that he was in his room at this moment wasn't the excuse he'd blabbed to his mother of wanting to get some rest from the music and such since he had work to do in a few hours. The fact was that he just didn't want to see her.

Syaoran buried his head into his pillow, turning the sides up against his ears. He took the chance to shout explicits into said pillow, although he was more than sure that even if he did do his best to shout it out, the music and conversation coming from the ground floor would absorb it and none would be wiser.

Syaoran turned back, looking at the ceiling. The very white, uninspiring ceiling of his room in which he had stared up for the past week like a man that was losing his mind. And he really was. He blew upwards toward his bangs as they settled over his eyes. He really did need a haircut, badly.

Still, he had let his hair grow just past presentable for the single fact that Sakura hadn't been able to stop reaching for it each and every time they had been together.

He pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he remembered just how different things had appeared the first time he'd seen her after finally coming back after three years of being away in the big bad city.

This was the house his father had left him, in which his mother had received him back with open arms. The house in which Sakura had taken to mean a home for herself as she had cultivated quite a relationship with his mother and siblings.

She had taken his breath away when he'd caught sight of her. He'd been half in love with her when he left, a scant 16 years old boy who had left for school. Now, 19, he was under the mantle of manhood that mysteriously appeared after the age of 18. He certainly didn't feel any different, except for the fact that he had great responsibilities.

They came with the single reason that he was the highest ranking person in the town. As had been his father and his grandfather and those before him. His father did die rather young when it came to it. Syaoran loved his mother for if not the biggest reason being that she had taken over what would be his responsibilities and had encouraged him to finish his schooling.

Still, the years had passed, and while many things had been put in the back of his mind as he had tried to absorb as much town polish as he was supposed to, he'd always been given updates on what his childhood friend had been up to.

That same childhood friend that had been avoiding him like the plague for the past few weeks. He'd been back for more than two months and his heart had skipped a beat when she had thrown herself into his arms for a warm embrace. When he'd placed a hand on her chin, staring down at her, knowing that he couldn't look away as his mother had smirked by his side.

"It was as if she'd been kept for me," the thought had slipped right out and had been drumming up speed and force inside his mind. She tilted his world when he kissed her in the stables after returning from a run through his state. She had been taken by surprise, that much he'd seen in her eyes after he pulled back, but there had been no hesitation when she had reciprocated in kind.

He smirked at the memory. They'd fallen into one of the big hay piles and hadn't been able to get all the straws off their hair and clothing from being discovered by his mother's carefully watchful eyes. The eyes that hadn't also missed his night dealings through the country side.

Syaoran had never expected to have to survive an interview with his mother, but she certainly had wrangled everything out of him. He should put it a requisition to have his mother stated within the Security Office as an interviewer for information. She'd be very successful at it.

But he always came back to the same point. Sakura had drastically changed from one day to the next. He couldn't help but blush as he could recall quite perfectly just how his last true interaction with her had been.

They'd gone on a picnic, her older brother Touya promising to wring his neck if he so much as made any untoward advances to his little sister. Syaoran had forgotten it all when she'd thrown her arms around him and they had proceeded to whittle the hours away by getting to know their physical bond.

"I love her," he said to himself, for little good it did him. His life had been a whirlwind of activity since he'd returned and that had been no different. The problem was the fact that she had changed from one day to another in regard towards him.

He'd given her space, waiting for her to return and explain, but to no avail. All he'd gained was have her lavish all of her attention onto Sinclair. Just thinking the name left a bad taste in his mouth. Pretty blond and smooth Sinclair who always seemed to have the right words and the right expression at every turn. How he wanted to be able to plant his fist on that smirking face!

Well, no matter, after tonight he'd finally get the satisfaction. Let him dance the night away, thinking that he'd finally gotten the elusive Sakura interested in him. It would all change in a couple of hours.

He turned to the door, reaching for the lamp by his side and turning it to a lower shine. His senses were alerting him that someone was coming. He had to be alert. He feigned sleep rather easily, his breath slowing and deepening.

The door parted, the sounds from the party becoming louder as it was closed. Sakura approached the bed, a hand slipping through the hangings of the four poster bed. The threading teased her fingers as she cautiously approached the figure that lay without a care in the world in he middle.

She reached for him, her fingers brushing against the locks that fell without caution. Sakura let her hand hover over his face, leaning just partly as she took the time to examine him. She had to swallow a giggle as she realized that he'd fallen into bed with his best clothes still on.

She'd burst into flames when she'd seen him downstairs in full dress. The suit had cut quite a swath as he'd come closer to her. She'd seen that he was quite determined to get to her side, and she had gone to the first person she'd been able to snake her arm through and maneuver them to the dance floor.

It had been her misfortune to have turned right onto the pompous Sinclair that had been trying to get her attention since he'd moved into their community. She'd bitten her lip and beared it as she knew that he was actually the one guy that Syaoran would not be able to stare down for the single reason that he had no preservation.

She could watch him sleep forever. She had to steel herself, her fingers run against her palm as she pulled back. She looked around the room, trying to remember why she was actually here. She had to do something. She was going to stop him from raiding and arresting her younger brother tonight no matter how she was able to do so.

Umeno was the light of her parent's life. The youngest of them all, he'd been terribly spoiled. Her brother Touya had been brought to take in after their great grandfather's business, which thankfully he'd had a knack for. Sakura then had been the princess. She'd had everything she'd ever wanted, but she hadn't ever wanted to leave her home and the town in which she had been born. Umeno though, he'd been a surprise.

Her parents had thought they wouldn't have been able to have more children, but he had arrived three years after her and had been given free reign of the world as it was. Her parents had gone on a trip to Egypt that would last for the most part of the year, and Touya had been summoned to the big city by their great grandfather which had left her somewhat in charge.

She had noted how her brother left every night at late hours and never returned until after well past after the rays of the sun had broken through. There could be many reasons for it, but the fact that her brother could never lie to her when she made questions.

She was also very quiet and blending when she chose to. She'd been able to hear her brother conversing about various things that had made warning bells go in her head. It would be just like him to get himself involved into illegal activities for a lark. And because of his temperament, she just knew that he had to be in charge.

It wasn't also very hard to figure out that as prosecutor of the town, Syaoran would be the one that would go after him. She had heard bits here and there and realized that something was going to happen this night. She couldn't allow it. She knew that she could get her brother to leave these thrills behind, and if nothing else, send him to their great grandfather so that he could get a crack at him.

She froze as she felt him move slightly, waiting for him to open his eyes. She didn't know what she would expect after that really, there were so many scenarios. But, she had to think of what to do. She tripped over something, letting out a yelp as she fell backward onto her rump. She looked to the bed, wondering if he wouldn't startle out of sleep and call the world on her head.

He didn't even stir. She wondered if he was a heavy sleeper.

She let out a breath of relief, relaxing further. Not noticing that he'd been able to change his expression again after her fall. It had been kind of hard not to laugh. He was waiting for something.

What was she doing here? IN his room? Coming closer and closer to him on his bed? He wanted to open his eyes and see her, to make sure his other senses weren't making this up, but he held off.

She was rummaging through his things. It paid to have great hearing as she opened the drawers by his bed. He heard a sound not too familiar. He wondered if there is something in there that he didn't want anyone else to see but he couldn't think of it.

Sakura looked down to it, her hands gripping the object quite forcefully. She could see how pale her skin was getting. She approached the bed. She really hadn't had much time to think of what she could do after she came to him, but this was the best she could think of.

She lifted the skirt of her dress, putting a knee on the mattress and praying that she would succeed. She held her breath as she got it through the bars of the headboard. She gave them a slight tug to make sure that they appeared to be strongly built into the foundation.

She couldn't believe that all the things she had done hadn't woken him up. She shrieked when he pulled her down forcefully, making her fall right over his chest with his arm around her waist. She pulled against him, finding that he wouldn't let her budge even an inch away.

"Sakura," his eyes bore into hers, asking questions she knew she couldn't get out of in this current predicament. She did the only thing she could think of. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It didn't take long for him to respond, tempting her lips to part with his tongue. She had never been kissed before with such urgency or so throughly until he had returned and blind-sided her. She had never thought that Syaoran, the boy she had seen grown up by her side would make her insides melt and knees grow weak.

She moaned against him, writhing against his navel as he slipped a knee between her parted legs. She couldn't think beyond this as she closed her eyes and let herself be pulled further in.

She braided her fingers through his locks, gasping as he set his mouth on her jaw and traced her pulse to her throat.

There was a haze pulling them in, their senses overwhelmed as she placed a kiss on his throat. Her lips barely brushed, her hands coming to the buttons of his shirt to open the material so she could travel further down.

He turner her, placing himself on top, his hooded eyes focusing on her mouth as she pulled him down by the lapels of his shirt. She had him rolling back, sitting herself astride over his navel. He just stared at her, her hairstyle in complete disarray, and her cheeks high in color.

"You always respond like this," he whispered to her, his body taut and ready as he wondered what she would do if he finally stripped that dress off of her and proceeded to show her just how much she affected him.

It just didn't make sense though. How was it that she was doing this when she'd given him looks of what he would think of only as loathing for the past weeks. But then, at the same time it didn't matter. She was here now, right where he wanted her to be. He wanted to strip off his jacket to get more comfortable.

He waited for her, meeting her halfway as she came down to kiss him once again. His jacket discarded, he proceeded to do just what he'd been dreaming of the past few months since his return.

He laughed as she was as eager as him to pull off his shirt, being the one to actually pull it over his head while he tried to wring an arm to her back to loosen the strings of her dress.

A chink startled him, feeling the cool metal around his wrist. He was startled, following where she had placed his arm. He tugged at it, Sakura scrambled out of the bed as if it were on fire, her breaths sharp and hard as she took refuge by the window.

She'd done it. She was amazed that she'd been able to focus on it when her whole body had burst into flames, craving his hands and mouth like nothing she'd ever felt before. She swallowed the urge to cry.

Syaoran was beyond mad, he could rip a book to shreds at the moment. He stood from the bed, pulling at his hand as he tried to understand what the hell had just happened. He'd been cuffed to his own bed. To his own four poster, more than four hundred pound bed that had been a family heirloom as it were for generations.

He looked to the source of this absurdity. Sakura was against the window, wide eyed with her arms wound around her waist as if in protection. He saw many emotions flitter through her face, and some he could understand and others just left him even more confused.

"What the hell is going on?" his menacing tone gave her a resolve as she straightened out.

Sakura smiled, her expression cool and in control as her body language changed in an instant. "Well, I'd say that you were bound to your bed, wouldn't you say?"

The roar of anger that came from Syaoran had her giggling like a maniac. From his expression at her reaction, she was sure that he was thinking of her mental state and she couldn't blame him for it.

She had him immobilized as it were. Now she just had to think on what she would do with him.

* * *

This is going to be a rather short story. I just had to write it since it had been on my mind for quite some time. If you guys would like to see how it all unravels from here, leave a review. And yes, we are definitely going to have a lemon here for those who would like to built up anticipation. Most likely I'll update it tomorrow but it is a slight might... of course that encouragement is always appreciated and it does help the creative process ;).

MS

-


	2. Silence

MS

There's something that took me awhile to notice and that's the fact that no one reviews anymore. Not really how it was years ago that even bad stories with the worst grammar you'd ever seen got more than what a good story these days would like. Maybe all of our tastes have evolved... which is why reviews don't count for much anymore it seems. Thank you to everyone that left a comment on the first chapter of this story though. I love each and every one of you. I'm glad you took the time to write something after reading it since it is definitely a treat for a person that writes to have someone say at least that they enjoyed it and would like to see more. That's why everyone that writes tries to browbeat those who read their stories into giving a comment :P and that really is something that readers don't like. Sorry for that. :)

The part in Italics is a flashback. I'm hoping that this chapter will give more background into this particular AU universe. Still, I think most answers of why things are happening won't be cleared up until the next chapter. Whoops!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Bound **

_Second Part : Silence _

-

Sakura made a run through the side of the huge bed for the door when he looked down towards the chain to examine it. She shouldn't have tried as Syaoran got in her way with a sidestep so fast she was sure she would crash into him. His long arms brushed the sides of her arm as she skidded backward. She clearly saw the look he had in his eye and didn't want to have to face it hand in hand. She needed to keep her distance.

Syaoran had always had a temper since he was a child and while he was more mild mannered since his return, that didn't mean that she wanted to test just how great his temper could be right now. "Sakura!" his growl of her name was besieged by him pulling at his restrain.

"Don't, you'll hurt yourself!" she had to berate herself from the impulse of going right to him to stop him. Syaoran grimly looked at her while he used his free arm to grasp the chain of the manacles and pulled. All of his muscles strained, from his shoulder blades to his abdomen. They were red and popping as his blood vessels pumped the necessary oxygen to get him to maneuver it.

The huge bed scraped against the floor as he budged it inch by inch. "Are you satisfied?" Sakura screamed at him as she saw the state of his hands. Syaoran could only grin at her, satisfied at the result.

"What were you thinking?" her accusations were rubbing the wrong way with him. She hadn't seemed to care about anything for the past few weeks when he was concerned and now she was near hysterics because of a little blood.

He didn't feel his hands right now, which should make him wince at least for a bit, but he didn't let himself think of it as he focused on her. If she tried to make another run for it, then she was going to be caught no matter which way she would try to flee. Because flee would be the right word for it.

He was finally alone with her and he wasn't going to let her slip away like she had the past two weeks. He'd tried in vain to speak with her after she acted like they were nothing but neighbors, even when they were alone. Although alone hadn't been right since she'd always managed to slip away from him and his questions.

Neither made a move to speak as the stare down came. No matter how over the top their feelings tried to overflow, they couldn't speak. Syaoran didn't know what to say when she looked at him with that particular expression. Sakura didn't want to say anything in fear of giving it all away. Sakura was well aware of her weaknesses and he was one of them.

"_This is my property you know, you could at least tell me where we're going," Syaoran didn't mean to sound like a petulant child, but he couldn't help it when she just looked back with a smile he wanted to kiss away. _

_He hadn't been able to change his inclinations for the past few days that he'd been back it seemed. He still wanted to kiss her senseless every time she was within his reach. From her response the first time he had the day before, he was sure that she wouldn't mind it at all. _

_Sakura noted the smirk he was sporting. It was one of satisfaction that made her wonder what he was thinking of. She blushed, turning away so that he wouldn't see it as she walked just two steps before him. She'd been blushing since the afternoon before when they'd played around in the stables. _

_She'd been swept away by the small kiss they'd first shared, her eyes and senses opening to something that appeared to have been dormant inside of her. She was 19 years old, and had never given real thought to physical aspects when it came to the opposite sex. _

_She wondered though. There were too many things to think about that she didn't want to think of since it would depress her. "Here," she took his free hand, the other holding the picnic his cook had prepared for them to munch over. _

"_Not much has changed, has it?" he remarked as he set down the basket and let her help him set the blanket. Sakura sprawled on it, completely un-lady like, but comfortable as he snickered at her placing her face to the sun to bask in the warmth of the rays. _

"_You'd be the only woman that would actually turn to the sun and not away from it," she took it as a compliment as he followed her, burrowing closer to him as she used his outstretched arm as a pillow. She would never seize to amaze him. _

"_So, what have you been up to for the past three years," this is something she had wanted to ask him, but he'd been able to get it out first. She had to think for a bit and in the end, she ended up telling him everything. _

_Everything that came to mind. He laughed, shook his head and prodded her for details on some of the escapades that she'd tried to move over. She hadn't thought that it would be such a fun venture to just talk and have him listen attentively. _

_The food disappeared as they came to realize that more than two hours had passed. Sakura stood, swatting at her skirt, reddened as she wondered if she was going to make him late for an appointment. _

_Syaoran pulled her down, Sakura yelping as she fell into his laughing arms. She held her breath, her widened eyes focusing on his eyes as he pulled her down for a kiss. She'd been wondering just when he'd kiss her again. _

"_I know what you're thinking," he murmured after pulling away, letting her rest over him as he let himself fall against the blanket once again. By her yelp of surprise, he laughed before continuing. "I'd been wondering the same thing." _

_She looked to him again, staring at his lips. She didn't touch her own since it would be more than telling. She stared down into his boyish face and wondered just how possible it was to fall in love in just one day. _

_Sakura let her hand come to his cheek, tracing his cheekbones, prominent brow, his straight nose that was just right in proportion to his face. His eyes were laughing at her, she thought, only to find that his arms steeled further against her waist. _

"_Do you want to get up?" he asked instead of seeing if she wanted him to let her go if she was uncomfortable. She shook her head, her heart beat gaining speed as she decided to be forward. _

Sakura blushed as she recalled just how his hands and mouth had made her feel things she never had before. He'd gotten to touch parts of her body she'd never let anyone else touch, nor see as it were. Still, it had been tamed really for how he'd introduced her to the pleasures of the body a mere weeks before.

Syaoran saw all of the emotions that flittered through her face as she kept to the window. He was sure she didn't know that she was doing so or would have tried to guard herself more to it. He could only know his own side to the story and it was missing beats and pieces that she'd refused to speak on.

He was going to remedy that tonight. "You know, we're not going to spend the whole night like this," Syaoran stood, coming as close to her as the chain allowed. He could barely walk a meter to round the bed, which made him curse at the manacle.

She shot him a look of loathing that had him blink. "Are you afraid of me Sakura? Is that why you did this?" his question infuriated her.

She scoffed at his words. "I've never been afraid of you."

He rolled his own eyes in response to that, pointing at his wrist at the ridiculousness of the situation then. "Why did you have to chain me to my bed then? I promise you that I can speak with you like another human being."

Her lifted brow did nothing to reduce his physical reaction to just being neared her. He was always aroused when in her presence. That wasn't going to change no matter how she looked at him, of that he was sure.

"Just what is it you want me to say?" he asked her, his expression closed off.

"You're a liar," her tone was full of loathing. Loathing he couldn't process or understand. "One of the finest. I'd like to hear you admit it."

"I have never lied to you," his voice was forceful, but the statement said all he would bring to that particular subject.

"No?" her voice was breaking, Sakura turned to the window, taking a deep breath of fresh air as she debated on what to do. She didn't have to turn around to hear him search through his drawers, the ones she had found the chains on. That was another question she might as well ask this night.

"Do you have the keys for this Sakura?" his inquiry didn't surprise her.

"You'd probably know the answer to that since these were in one of your drawers," it was elusive, but she wasn't going to make this easy for him. All he had to do was look her in her eyes to make her knees grow week and for all thought to fly off. She was innocent in most aspects of the sensual attraction and all, but she'd heard about things that couples did in the bedroom to keep things lively as it were. She couldn't have squashed the thought that Syaoran might be one of those when she'd seen these bindings in his room.

"If that is an indirect way of asking me if these are mine, then I will tell you that you are wrong," he distastefully stared at the manacle as it tied to his wrist. It looked so archaic. "Now, would you mind telling me what you are really doing in my room?"

"I thought you would ask me why I cuffed you to your bed," it was a defensive retort. She finally turned to him, finding him lounging on the corner of the bed. Sakura's eyes scanned every corner of the room with the door as her final focal point.

"Don't even think it Sakura," he warned her, not wasting the energy of moving from his perch as he tapped his free hand's fingers over his knee. Sakura then processed the fact that he was half naked. She hadn't thought to think of him without his shirt until then.

Her breaths deepened as she focused on his naked chest. A chest she had come close to kissing in delight a handful of times before she had realized what his true goal had been. If it had only been to seduce her because he desired her, she wouldn't have felt so despondent and betrayed. God, she didn't know what to think, or how to think! The world had stopped making sense since he'd returned.

But maybe she had just jumped to conclusions. She had also told this to herself many times. Too many times to not think the thought a desperate bid to believe in him. She badly wanted to.

"You try anything Syaoran and I will scream this house down," she tried to discourage the glint she saw in his eyes.

"You can try sweetling," the endearment fell on her like warm silk. She shuddered, not able to show her physical reaction to the emotions that were running inside. "But I doubt that anyone would actually hear you."

It was a provocation to see how she would react. He wanted her to come closer so that he could catch her. He didn't exactly know what he would do when he had her, but it would come to him. He smiled, sure that he could manage it. All he had to do was keep her under him, kissing her, so that she would actually start making sense.

The best plans were the simplest ones after all.

* * *

And the next part is going to have dialogue between our couple as they try to figure out what is going on around them. Really, it will all make sense. Or so I hope :P. Please review!!!!!

MS

-


	3. Accusations

MS

Parts in italics is a remembrance or flashback.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Bound **

_Third Part: Accusations _

-

He was such a liar! How was it that she hadn't thought of that word until that moment when she stumbled on him conversing with the Central Commander of the town. The man that was in charge of the policing and adhering its citizens to understand what the rules were for and enforcing them.

She'd been about to enter Syaoran's study, his personal haven, when she'd heard the voices inside. She hadn't meant to listen to their hush tones. _"So we're finally going to get that bastard," there was satisfaction in his voice at that. "I hadn't thought that we'd be able to get to this so quickly after I arrived." _

"_In part is because of Ameno himself," Sakura froze at the mention of her younger brother. What did he have to do with Syaoran and the chief? _

"_He hasn't been very circumspect about who he meets and his relations with them," Syaoran remarked. "That pup has too much assurance in himself." _

"_He does have the perfect attitude of the bored young man who is trying to free himself from his boring aristocratic life for the excitement of smuggling of these parts." Sakura had turned back and fled at that instant. She hadn't needed to hear, or better said, couldn't bear to try to reason anything more. _

Her brother had always been rather impulsive and prone to think of life being a lark to get involved in dangerous situations. Many things were starting to connect in her mind as she remembered quite well in his appearance when he returned, the unusual bumps and bruises, as well as his rather happy attitude.

Syaoran was the chief prosecutor of their town! If her brother was caught with ruffians, she had to know that he would be treated as one. There was only so much that a good family name could give you when there was proof of wrongdoing. Smuggling was a very serious crime!

When she'd met with Syaoran a few hours later for supper, when she'd been invited, she saw that he still acted in the same manner with her. She couldn't believe that he was laughing with her when he was planning on taking her little brother away from her. What type of man was he? After they were alone as they were done with dinner, she had asked him about his opinion of her siblings. Touya was as expected, but his affable tone and manner with Ameno had rankled deep.

She had been able to see that he had lied to her. She carefully monitored his words and expression, finding the telltale signs she had been oblivious to before. She had gone out of his house with trepidation in her heart. She'd had no choice but to look through each action, each word that he'd said to her. What could be beneath each kiss, each caress, each word of endearment?

In all, she'd had to think of all of her own reactions to him. If he thought that he could arrest her brother and just smile back at her as he made such plans, then he was very much mistaken.

"Sakura!" he wanted to shake her. She'd been daydreaming for the last few minutes while he'd been having a one sided conversation it seemed.

"Don't snap at me!" she retorted, which made him grin for some stupid reason. Stupid because he didn't understand the impulse.

He took in her appearance. She'd lost the shawl she'd come with tonight. He looked behind him, not seeing it anywhere in his room. He wondered if anyone would find it and recognize it. Did no one miss her at all at the party?

Sinclair. Just the thought of the name made his skin crawl. But he seemed to be the other part of the equation that didn't make any sense to him. This whole situation didn't make any sense to him either but he could try to figure it out a step at a time.

He was sure that this particular situation could be hilarious, just not to the person that was trapped as it were. But being trapped was subjective. He looked to Sakura as she glared her distaste for his presence without uttering a word. She was just too emotional.

That's why he was bombarded with the reminders of her moans, her arousal, her need for him. A light coloring sported to his own cheeks which had him inwardly cursing. He was damned 19, close to 20 years old. He'd traveled to various parts in the world and been instructed with national secrets because of his status and comportment.

Just the thought of Sakura begging for a kiss had him panting like an unschooled boy. And she was oblivious to him and his thoughts as she kept herself to the corner where she continued to glare daggers at him.

He had to convince her to get closer to him. Anticipation ran through his body. "If you're not going to talk to me, then I'm going to get someone that will." His warning alarmed her.

From that alone he could tell that she wanted him to remain alone in the room. The presence of the manacles by itself just reinforced it. "I get that you want me strapped to this bed, my bed," he enunciated the last statement, seeing her gulp down as she focused on the object.

He could assume that she was thinking of what had just almost happened on said bed minutes before, but he didn't want to get himself down that particular path of thought.

"Oh no, you know what you did," she felt distaste for something in particular as she turned away from him, her hands balled into fists, her knuckles whitening. He bit his own warning of her digging her fingers into her palm.

"Well, I know what you've done," he shot back, sure that it would make her flinch. He had to remember that he had to provoke her into telling him what the hell was actually wrong so that he would understand.

"What have I done?" it was an accusation she flung back to him, trying to see why he felt the need to fling her own statement in her own direction.

"You've become someone I do not recognize," he pointed his finger at her. "From one day to the next you went from flinging yourself into my arms to acting like I didn't exist. You haven't deigned yourself to say a word in my direction when I'm even in the same room!"

"And what? Just because one woman has the prerogative to change her mind in how to act against a Li that means that she's committing a great crime?" Sakura knew just how absurd that sounded to herself, but she wouldn't take it back. The possibility had come to her. She needed to lock the door and gag him.

That was absurd too. How was she going to be able to accomplish this? If the door wasn't locked, then anyone, especially a servant, could come into the room and see what was happening. If Syaoran decided to call for anyone, with the very loud voice that he had to shout orders wen it suited his fancy, then said people would beat the door down to rescue their employer. Sakura may also be extremely mad at Syaoran for the moment, but if his mother stumbled on them on this particular moment, Sakura would die of mortification.

Syaoran's mother had behaved very well with Sakura for the past few years. Well, ever since they'd moved right next door when they were children. This could become a scandal, and hurting Syaoran's mother was not in her plans of things to accomplish this night.

She was going to have to come up with something.

Syaoran felt a shiver course through his body. Sakura was staring at him quite intently, but in a way as if she could see right through him. He didn't like this sensation at all.

"Just why are you mad at me?" Syaoran decided to go with the direct approach. Nothing would be gained by going around the issue at hand since he didn't know what the issue was. Goodness, he was getting a very powerful headache.

"When did I lie to you?"

"When you went after someone I loved while seducing me on the side," Sakura clamped up right after that, not wanting to show just how exhausted she felt. Her emotions were in tumbles, while her body and brain categorized their current situation.

"No I didn't," his answer was fast. "Unless you believe you love that man." Was it possible? Syaoran couldn't have well have misunderstood Sakura's smiles and her tender touches for the last two months. "Is that why you chained me to my bed? To tell me these things and just confuse me more is definitely a great skill."

That's precisely what she needed. She turned her back on him as he spoke to her with such derision. If he was confused, then he wouldn't try to ration things out. Was she being fair? No. Did this particular situation make sense? No.

Really, what did she hope to accomplish? If she stopped him from arresting her brother tonight, he would just try some other time. Sakura was just a woman. A woman had not much sway over her younger brother when he was Ameno. He condescended their own big brother Touya, just the bit that he allowed him to do.

What was she supposed to do? Just two weeks before, things were looking up. She'd found a part of herself that like Syaoran's attention. She'd thought she had found the person she wanted to form a relationship with. Perhaps even marry. When she'd been alone with him, or thinking of him, no one else had intruded into her mind.

She'd been so foolish to forget of everyone else. Especially the other half of her thoughts. "Sakura!" he called her, getting quite frustrated by the fact she was very effective at tunning him out.

Only one thing made sense to him. That was the fact that she wanted him. Of that he was sure. She couldn't have faked her responses and wants when she'd been in his arms. She'd writhed in his fingers when he'd explored the crevices of her body, the side of her hip, the ticklish spot behind her left ear.

Those had been carefully found out in weeks of exploration between them in secluded places. Secluded. That's what they were at the moment. If he got her in his arms, he was sure that she would respond with the alacrity he'd bound to her. It was all uniquely hers.

His heart sped up, which didn't concern him. He knew that he was getting aroused by just the thought of having her in his arms. It was a natural occurrence to him. She was close to him though, just not withing grabbing distance. He was going to make her come to him.

"Do you think I lied to you when I laid by your side and kissed you?" he was taking the defensive. "Where my feelings not the same as yours when you begged me to give you some form of release after you'd rubbed yourself rather shamelessly against me." He may have been taking some things out of context, but by the rise of fury in her eyes, he knew that she couldn't deny it.

_It doesn't matter if you want to just throw yourself in his arms each time you are together!_ It was an admonishment she'd been telling herself for quite some time. Her body always wanted, craved his own lately. It was all his fault! He'd awakened those thoughts and wants with his wandering, well shaped, warm hands and she hadn't been able to resist.

"You would seduce anything in skirts I'm sure," she threw back, biting down the urge to cry as she thought of another woman clinging to Syaoran's frame while he whispered words, mumbled endearments, urged her body and soul to want him. It hurt and infuriated her!

"Are you in fact the one that has lied to me?" he fired at her. "Were your responses to my touch, to my mouth, to my breaths just used to lead me on this farce?"

"No!" she was not going to let him twist this around at her. She had definitely used her body to confuse him minutes earlier when he'd come to and surprised her while she was trying to accomplish her goal, but she had not been completely unfazed by it. Her resolve had lessened and been forgotten for various moments there, letting her desire for him cloud her judgment.

"I'm not the one who has extensive experience in how to manipulate someone's body to talk of seduction."

"You could have fooled me," Syaoran made a show of letting his eyes rake through her appearance. The same dress he'd almost taken off on his own bed moments before was bunched and ragged. It had been pushed beneath his own body, rolling, hampered by his legs.

That's precisely where he wanted her right now.

"It does beg the question," he was probably going to burn in hell for this. "Do you allow other men to take such liberties with you? Just anyone does it for you?"

The sting of the slap was expected. Her injured expression struck him deeply. The slap he could handle, but the hurt in her eyes, in the corner of her mouth as she called him all foul names.

"I wish I'd never fallen for you! You are despicable to say such things to me! Especially since..." she trailed off as she concentrated on his smirk. She railed against him, realizing that he had a secure grip around her wrist. He'd grabbed it just after she slapped him.

"Let go of me," it was a mumbled request, but she was sure that he could hear her quite clearly.

"Now that I finally have you? No," he was rather direct in refusing her order. He just pulled her closer, the chain rattling as he clamped that arm around her waist. She was brought right against him.

Sakura struggled, her strength deserting her as she locked gazes with him. His eyes were shining, she couldn't think of another word. They were bright orbs, hazel orbs. They were darkening. How was that possible?

She was trapped! She understood the words and what she must do, but she couldn't get her body to respond to anything at all. "This is desire," he answered her unasked questions, his lips brushing against her earlobe. Sakura shivered, her eyes closing despite her inner ranting.

"What do you want from me?" she said against his chest as her trapped arm wound itself over his waist, her fingers setting over his bare back.

"All you have to give," she dangled over him, following his steps as he pulled her to the bed.

"Is this how it always is? So easy?" she cried out, sobs erupting from her. "I'm so weak!" she berated herself, turning her face away from him. She couldn't look at him. "Just a few words and I'm so weak against my resolve."

"Why would you want to stay away from me?" he asked her in a soothing tone, shushing her cries, embracing her as he gathered her close. "Sakura, what did I do?" He nudged her tears away, her mocking laughter directed at herself rather than him.

"Is it enough that you'll be responsible for making my brother a criminal?" that left him blinking, almost scratching his head if he'd been sure he could let go of her. "I know there must be something horrible that he has done Syaoran, but he's still my brother. I can't stand to think that you're the man that I'll have to hate for that."

Her eyes were brimming with tears that continued to overflow. There was no way to stop them. Seeing them made his stomach tighten, repressing as he realized that somehow, he was the cause of such.

"Shush," he framed her face with his hands, her lips quivering as he settled his own on hers. His hip was thrust against her own, keeping her in place as he calmed her down the only way it seemed sensible to do so.

She responded rather easily. He used his tongue to stroke her lips, seeing refuge inside her warm mouth. Her lips opened just as easily, little sounds erupting from her throat as she rocked against his frame. Her hands came to his shoulder and waist. One holding carefully to his neck while the other came to the seam of his pants, her finger dangling on its side while the rest grabbed his lower back.

He kissed her soundly, his hands trapping her arms to either side of her head. Her breasts were heaving, almost completely bare as the material of her dress had loosened. His breathing harsh, he made sure she was looking right at him, their bodies melded when he spoke. "And now I finally have you."

* * *

Still not clear... well, there's the next chapter for that ;). It's about to heat up around here.

MS

-


	4. His Side

MS

Wow, it's like all arguments keep coming back to tell me that the story makes no sense. Hopefully, this chapter is the one that get's all of those rational points close.

Also, I'm going away for a full week out of the country... with no computer or way to update. As for Sugar Daddy, I've started the next chapter many times only to delete what I write and pick another starting point. I hope to stick with the current one and pick up my updating of it once again. The story is definitely getting as I see it, with about five chapters left. Or so I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Bound**

_Chapter 4: His Side_

-

Syaoran was leaning over her, his arms crossed as he stared down at her. Sakura had a hooded expression, her eyes partially closed with her lips beckoning for more of his attention, which made him inwardly inflate his ego. Goodness, she was pliant and motionless beneath him.

"What where you thinking?" he asked her, her jumble accusations from just minutes before running through his mind.

"I don't know."

"Why exactly did you tie me?"

"Because I know that something is going to happen tonight. I just thought that if I detained you, that it would just delay it. But I knew that it was just inevitable. If not tonight, then tomorrow. If not by you, by someone else."

"Sakura," his head was shaking, but he could see that she understood what he meant.

"It's silly," her smile was bittersweet. It all felt completely silly for various reasons. "I really don't know why I came up here."

"Was it your original intention to chain me tonight?"

Sakura giggled at how absurd it sounded. Who could chain him? "I haven't been sensible for awhile. What was I thinking?"

She lifted a hand, brushing the underside of his jaw. "Oh, no, you're going to keep talking," Syaoran took her hand from his neck, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't know what I was thinking," she was starting to repeat herself. "It's just that I'm too caring of him. He probably deserves it doesn't he?"

"Who are you rambling about?"

"Ameno, my brother," she giggled. "I'm in this position, this absurd position."

"This particular position isn't absurd," Syaoran looked at her, her hair spread over his pillow, her arms around her sides, palm up. Her eyes shining, and her mouth red and glittering. Her lips pouting and full. "I've been dreaming of you in this bed since I returned. I'd say it was inevitable that you'd be in this physical position before long."

Sakura burst completely red at his words. She was on a bed, with a man. She was told about this from her mother. There was no problem though as far as she could see. Syaoran was the man in the bed with her. He was practically sitting on top of her, but she didn't feel his weight at all.

"Sakura," he tried to get her attention. "I feel rather silly being in this position with you. Now," he took her hands and pulled her to a sitting position. "I'm going to sit right beside you and you're going to tell me the lot of it."

"But I really don't know how to explain it," she squealed when he hauled her further up into the bed, sitting himself right before her and the door. He didn't think that she was going to try to get out of there, but he wasn't going to increase the odds of her slipping by him.

If she left, then he would get someone to try to get him out of this predicament. It wouldn't be too hard, but it would waste time. Time he'd rather spend kissing her and allaying her fears to rest. But, he also needed to know something. Sakura was his love, he was sure of it, but he wondered if he truly was hers.

What had she been thinking? Everything in life had consequences and he had his responsibilities. Responsibilities that she didn't seem to think much of.

"Sakura, I've been here for two months. Two months in which I've fallen for you Sakura. It was so easy with those bright green eyes and smile," he heard her intake of breath, and just holding it. Just holding it as she stared at him.

"Did you just say that you love me?"

Syaoran was soon going to reach his 20th birthday. It was a momentous occasion when one thought of it. It was going to be two decades of life. He wondered what his close friends would say if he told them he'd already found the woman he wanted to marry and start a family with. They would most likely think him unhinged. They would say he was too young, too provincial, too full of himself to consign his life to just one woman. But she was the right one. He'd been half in love with her since they'd been children and frolicked through the countryside.

He'd never thought he'd be able to say those words easily though. But then, it felt easy. "Sakura," he was very serious. "I need you to tell me if you had to choose, really choose, would I have any hope that you would think of me foremost?"

"What do you mean?" her navel was fluttering, while her chest pressed rather heavily.

"I am the prosecutor of these parts Sakura, if there's crime, I've got to enforce the consequences. You've been rambling about Ameno and I'm pretty sure that I know what you're talking about. Sakura, if it ever came to be that it was my responsibility to put your brother behind bars, are you going to blame me for it?"

"I really, don't...," she spluttered, not really knowing what she was supposed to say to that. Isn't that what she'd been thinking of? Nothing was rational. But she had to tell herself that she'd been trying to think of it in a way that would have everyone going out happy. But that wasn't usually how things worked out.

Someone had to loose. In retrospect, she had to realize that doing this sort of thing would bring consequences on Syaoran. She was the one that had lied to him. Lied to him without realizing it. She'd also been lying to herself.

"I'm such a mess as a person," she wasn't going to cry, she'd told herself she wouldn't. She wouldn't because it wouldn't be fair to him. Fair to Syaoran. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and take refuge there. Absurdly, she felt assurance that he could make everything right again.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked him, but rhetorically. She wasn't going to let him answer her when she knew herself. She was old enough to know what was right and wrong and how to act accordingly. So did him.

"You know that I've been very protective of him since we were children. He's only three years younger than we, but he still acts as if he was forgetting of toys and play when in reality it's been years. I've always suspected that he enjoys the thrill of the unordered and unknown."

"Some people are just drawn to the crime Sakura," Syaoran interrupted her, understanding what she was trying to explain. He was sure that this was more for her benefit than his. He was in no quandary though. He knew his job, and what he must do with it. Still, they were at cross purposes it seemed.

Ameno had definitely done his job well, which made him curse the young man beneath his breath. But probably for a different reason if Sakura had actually heard him. He'd thought that what Sakura didn't know, wouldn't hurt her. He was going to have to change that outlook. Still, she hadn't answered his query.

"Sakura," he was in all seriousness now. He wasn't going to waste any time and let himself get hurt in the process.

"Even if I chose him, it wouldn't do anything in terms of getting anything accomplished," Sakura rationalized. "I should know this. He's my brother."

He felt an impulse to throw her back against the bedding and kiss her senseless so she could focus on him. All this thinking and rationalizing usually didn't end well when one was faced with the real situation. "We're moving the operation along tonight. With me or without me, the constable already has everything in place and it will all end tonight." He was making it clear that he was not at the center of it all.

"What would you have me do Sakura?" he asked her, wondering if after all, this little episode was just her own way to cry for help in a situation in which she was powerless. A very irrational way, but he couldn't fault her for it either.

"Nothing," there was sincerity in her voice as it hollowed out of her tight throat. It wasn't an easy admission to herself.

Sakura really didn't know if what she really felt was relief or trepidation in her chest when she spoke the words. "I think I'm going back to town." He'd just made up his mind to do so. "I'm not going to be away indefinitely, but I think it's best."

_For who?_ She wanted to ask. He would do just that too. He'd return, but then he might just pick up and leave again and again.

"Why?" she was going to cry, this time she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Shh," he placed her head on his shoulder, his insides twisting. "You don't have to cry."

"I made a mess of everything," she cried out, her hands coming for his back, holding him close as if not to let him go. "I just focused on what would happen to him. He's just a child in so many ways that I just thought of how it would affect my family."

"I thing your family is too strong in mind and resources to not be able to do something for it," that was an understatement as far as Syaoran was concerned. He knew himself that there was no way that the great Misaki Amamiya would let one of his great grandson's become involved in what would become a scandal. He had the power and pull to do it.

"Botheration, I won't," Sakura threw herself over him. "I'm not going to let this happen just because I'm a stupid and inconsiderate person."

"You're not any of those things Sakura," he admonished her. "You shouldn't berate yourself."

"Please don't go," she wasn't going to let go so easily. Not him.

"I really did make a muck of things, didn't I? You're not going to leave, I won't let you," she was talking like a child who'd had her favorite toy taken away. Or was about to.

He laughed at that, he did have to feel a bit of amusement for anything at this moment. "And how do you think to stop me?"

"I'll keep you chained to this bed," she impulsively stated.

"You'd do it too."

She shrugged. "I have already done it once." but he could tell from her shifting eyes that she was kidding.

"Sakura, is this what you originally intended when you came into my room?"

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't even know you had these chains in one of the drawers."

"I really do wonder why they were there?" he wondered aloud. "But what were you going to do then?"

"I was going to have this out with you. Probably plead and try to rationalize all these doubts I had and hope that you would make me understand," she remarked, wondering just how different it would have gone if he'd just let her leave and she'd gone out on a huff.

"You really just went the hard way to just put your fears before me, didn't you?" he could almost understand why she felt driven to this.

"I was just inconsiderate," she gave a mirthless laugh. "I really didn't think this through. I just worried myself over things I couldn't change. If my brother is involved in something illegal, despite the many times he's been taught right and wrong, that just means that he needs to learn the consequences of the world that we all abide by."

Seeing his expression, she shook her head. "I think just talking this out, bringing it into the open has made me realize various things."

"Like what?"

"You are part of my life, and I don't want that to change," she told him. "Whatever happens to my siblings, I'm going to live my own life with the people I choose."

"Do you choose me?"

"Yes," she let out a deep breath as she finally got those words out. The tightening in her chest lessened.

"What would you do about my mother if she found us like this?" he could see just how imposing his mother would be if she stumbled into this particular situation.

"I don't care about that, I just care about you," she gasped at her words, wondering why it was that she was holding back so much like an errant kid. Was she afraid to be frank? There were things she couldn't control in life, especially when it pertained to her brothers and others. But Syaoran, she wasn't going to have him slip away after he made so many changes in her routine.

"I want you Syaoran," she didn't need to deliberate, just state the facts. "You made me aware of this pull between us. It's your fault that I'm in this mess."

"Mess?" Syaoran straightened, her yelps as he slipped his hands around her waist so that she wouldn't fall backward or out of the bed. "I'm not the one that spent the last month giving out mixed signals. And that's not taking into account that you're the one that keeps making assumptions."

Sakura cleared her throat at his question, fumbling with her skirt as it was pooled around his waist. She was sitting astride his thighs, pressed rather intimately against him. Her navel twinged, her stomach jumping around as she adjusted herself slightly. Syaoran's indrawn breath stilled her. She looked up, coming to think of the expression pinched when it came to describing his features.

"Would you stop wiggling around?" it was a rasp statement. He locked her into place when she tried to move again. "What are you trying to do?"

_Distract you,_ was her breathless silent admission. She rather liked the sensation that was pooling beneath her navel. She crunched her thigh muscles, closing her legs as her knees crushed against his hips.

"Oh no you don't," it was as if he'd read her mind. She was confused when he moved her away, his hands expanding the length of her waist as he lifted her away. "I can't think when you do that."

Her heart started to flutter over his murmured words. It was a rather steamy admission as far as she was concerned. She had rather saw and felt a change in his body when he was close to her. The hair in his arms prickled, his breathing slowed considerable, his eyes focused rather intently on her face, and his pulse quickened.

Her reactions weren't much different, which told her that she was affected in much the same way as him. Is this what they called attraction? She had to think so. "Sakura," he warned her as he stilled her hand from reaching for him.

Her eyes were focused on his naked chest, which didn't really confound her. She was rather excited at seeing him bare. He was so different from her. There were definitions in his muscles that she'd never seen, the spray or light brown hair that started at his stomach, circling his bellybutton and abundant as it came down to the seam of his pants.

Pants that were rather cut to his figure. She had noticed that very readily since he'd come back. He was far from the gangly man that had left three years before. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" she infused her tone with playfulness.

"I don't want to say it," he moved away from the bed, which made her pout temporarily. She smiled just as soon when he walked backwards until the chain stopped him.

"Would you be shocked to hear me say it?" she offered, seeing him shake his head with a warning. She was emboldened by it nevertheless. "You're attracted to me," he snorted at what was an obvious statement. "You want to take me to bed." She should blush, or stammer at the words, but she felt secure in them.

"It's no secret that I am extremely attracted to you Sakura," he let out a laugh that had an edge to it. "Not just physically because I have to tell you that there are quite an innumerable amount of women in the world that do that to a lot of men." The mentioning of various women set her teeth on edge. No, she didn't want to think of other women. Other women with him. She saw his gaze sharpen as she shared that with him.

"That's nice to know," there was a measuring glance with his acceptance of her statement.

"I want you too," she was breathless, just saying the words aloud. She'd imagined his hands on her body, just caressing her skin while he kissed her. She'd wondered why he seemed so intent on kissing her exposed skin each and every time he'd gotten the chance, but now she could understand the pull herself when faced with the prospect of doing the same to him.

"You're just new to attraction Sakura," he tried to reassure her. "I'm sure you'll be able to control yourself."

"I'm sure I could," she told him straight out. "But I don't care to."

"You're not going to distract me Sakura," he warned her, hoping that he'd be able to keep thinking coherently as she moved forward, her dress sliding further downward while she moistened her lips. "We have a little problem here Sakura and that comes first."

He wasn't going to move until the hashed out this misunderstanding. She might be the girl of his dreams, some very hot and heavy dreams, but he was a man of integrity. Integrity that he sometimes cursed but wouldn't live without. Sakura was just Sakura, which explained it all in his book.

"If your brother is put in my care after tonight, what would you have me do?" he wasn't going to let up.

"I would trust you to do what's best for him," she felt no pang of uneasiness at saying this. "My thoughts of him and his situation made me forget all about your character Syaoran. I'm sorry for that. It would still be hard to see that there was nothing I could do from changing the outcome, but you are right person to do this."

"You would trust me?" he wanted to make sure that she understood what he was saying.

"Yes," she said it with all the assurance she could muster.

Syaoran debated on what to say, or do at that moment. "Alright, then unlock this manacle." He saw her flinch at the very outdated word. But, seeing to the age of them, and his ignorance of them, they probably were of a very old style.

Sakura reached for the bodice of her dress, slipping her hand between her breasts, uncovering herself further. She didn't want to think that in his current position, he had a complete view of her chest. The haze of attraction had diminished somewhat with him moving away from her.

She gave him the key she'd found. "That was with it, so I hope it's the right one."

So did Syaoran, he gave a silent plea that it would work. He really didn't like to have something strapped to his wrist like a criminal. He gave a heartfelt thanks when it worked. He massaged his wrist, the redness not leaving as the discomfort remained. Sakura reached for his wrist, using her fingers to smooth the skin. She had to wash the blood away.

"Where are you going?" he inquired as she made a move to go to the door.

"I'm going to get some water and salve to put on your wrist," she at least tried, only to find him holding her from walking away. "Are you sure you're not going to just slip away and do the same to your brother?"

"What?" she was outraged by him even thinking that. Although... "That really would have solved all of my problems though," she didn't have the fortitude to smile though.

"I'm sorry," he apologized at his crass words. He caressed her cheek, a very sweet gesture on his part. Sakura took the chance to kiss him. She wanted him to desire her.

It wasn't long before her dress gave away, pooling at her waist as she pressed her bare breasts against his skin. She didn't need to be afraid of the contact, she craved it. Syaoran didn't have to think or care about anything else except the fact that she was offering herself.

"I want you Syaoran," it was no desperate plea, or ploy. It was just the truth. She wanted him to kiss her, to touch her, to love her.

He laughed at her admission, very much aware of how he himself felt. He was getting swept away by his own desire. "I've been getting more than angsty the past two weeks since I haven't been able to touch you. Not having you cry out in my arms."

She blushed at the words, knowing quite well just how vocal she would get when he got his hands on her body. She responded to his words by placing her lips on the center of his chest. Her light kiss made him shiver involuntarily.

"I've been thinking of kissing you like this since you took your shirt off," she admitted. His skin wasn't the creamy hue really that could be associated with hers. There was a slight tan, which told her he usually took off his shirt for some manual work. He did like to do physical work outside. She wondered how hard it would be to catch him one of those times, keeping him unaware of course.

She put her hands on his shoulders, sliding them to his elbow, seeing the definition of muscle. "Just what do you do to be so strong?" She sounded marveled by the definition of his arms.

"You know very well that I don't like to be idle," just like now when his hands were settled on her back, but itching to move forward. Sakura stepped forward, just one step, her breasts bunching against him instead of just brushing against him. She arched her neck, her lips parted as she closed her eyes.

Her invitation was swiftly accepted. Syaoran took her mouth, playfully biting her lower lip, sucking it and tracing it with the tip of his tongue before he slipped it through her parted lips. He pulled her mouth closer, loving the feel of her own responding. He hardened instantly as she turned the tables on him, easily affected as she mimicked his thrusts with her own tongue.

It would be easy to just peel the rest of her dress off, drag off her undergarments and just satisfy himself. He knew that she wouldn't protest at all. But no matter the circumstances, she was here, in his bedroom. The bedroom that had been his own since birth. His own bed.

"Are you going to take me to the bed?" she asked him, a mere whisper as she felt him drag his lips over her collarbone and further still.

"Yes, I am," it was a simple answer to her question. She rather liked the sound of his rasp voice, low and seductive. Sakura slipped her arms around his neck as she felt him slide his dress completely off. It fell to the floor, her stepping over it. He pushed forward, making her step back towards the edge of the bed.

"You're part of my family Sakura, mine to protect," he stated as if making it clear. "Everything's going to change come tomorrow."

"Things changed the first time you kissed me."

Sakura toppled over the bed, giggling at his laugh over her surprise. She hadn't realized the bed had been so close. He focused on her breasts, taking the nipple into his mouth and suckling on it. He used his tongue to circle the areola as Sakura buried her hands in his hair.

He licked her skin to her ribs, kissing each one as he breathed into her bellybutton. His hot breath making the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. Her muscles contracted beneath her skin as he ran his tongue over it. He placed his palm against her mound, pressing against it. The pressure, as he used friction to stimulate her.

She arched against his hand. There was a pressure building beneath her navel, unlike anything before. He flicked his fingers over the material of her undergarments, eliciting moans of surprise over how each point felt.

He slipped the last of her clothing off, leaving her completely naked to his eyes. He took advantage of her position to bask in it. She was perfect. He placed a hand on her leg, tracing the outer ridges from her knee to her hip. He felt constricted, his pants rather right around his groin as she jerked one of her knees. It brushed against him, making him gasp.

Sakura rubbed her leg against him, her imagination not wanting to take over as she could face the real thing. She'd seen what would happen to his clothing when he was aroused, but she also wanted to see the real thing.

Her hand came to rest on the seam, unbuttoning it as he lay over her. Syaoran allowed her to help him out of his restrictive clothing, anticipating how she would react. He was a man, and therefore used to his own anatomy, but he knew that she wasn't.

Her indrawn breath was not of fear or such, as much as wonder. "How do you function with that?" he chuckled at her choice of words, being able to finish up the sentence himself. He growled when her fingers brushed his shaft, her concentration fully on it.

She bit her inner lip when she saw it change. It was getting more erect, rounder, harder. "Can I touch it?"

"Yes," he didn't want to beg, but he'd been dreaming of this moment since he'd began adolescence. He hadn't yet figured out those years before that she'd been the one he'd always wanted. Syaoran sat, his legs braced as she moved forward to stare at him.

He could feel himself growing by just that. He was going to die a great death when she finally decided to touch him. Sakura felt the tip, her finger circling the velvet texture. Was it velvet? She didn't want to think of such trivial details.

She used her palm to envelop him, remarking just how hot it felt compared to her. It pulsed, startling her before she grew more deviant and traced it from the base to the tip. "I'm sorry," Syaoran wryly grinned at her as he stilled her hand. He took deep breaths to control himself. He didn't want to disgrace himself.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

He chuckled at her uncertainty. "Just the opposite beautiful, you're doing it too well." She blushed at his words of praise. "And if I don't stop you now, we won't be able to continue."

Sakura licked her lips. She was sure the mechanics were sound from what she'd seen in the animal kingdom, and while she wondered various things, she also anticipated. "Lean back," she followed his directive, wondering what he was going to do.

He started from her breast. He pinched her hardened nipples, playfully biting the underside of her breasts as he trailed down to her navel. He let his fingers flutter over the patch of hair that covered her private place, while his fingers searched for the nub. He felt her stiffen when he pushed against it. He stared down at her there.

Sakura almost sat up when she felt his hot breath on her entrance. He used his fingers to spread her open before kissing her. He brushed his mouth against the opening, growing bold and using his tongue. He kissed her there as if he was feasting on her own mouth.

Sakura could barely gargle as words refused to come together to be somewhat coherent. She couldn't believe what he was doing, but at the same time, she knew that it was one of the most pleasurable things she'd ever felt. There was something happening down there, she felt it building before she felt like bursting. She was over the precipice.

Syaoran inhaled her scent, wondering how something could feel addicting. She'd been moist and hot on his tongue. His arousal was bordering on painful as it was.

Sakura shuddered as her body cooled, her limbs unresponsive. Syaoran was grinning, as he kissed her inner thigh, moving upward from her hip bone to her ribs. It was unlike anything else he had ever experienced. She'd found release from his mouth, his tongue, his attentions. He felt like he was on the top of the world.

"Wow," Sakura could feel his satisfactory smile as he trailed kisses over her stomach while she tried to recover. She had to wonder. "Could I do that to you?"

Her tone was innocent, which just delivered a stronger emotion than any sultry courtesan could ever manage. "If you do that tonight, I won't be able to last." He'd been doing his damn-est to keep himself in check.

"Please," she reached for him, her fingers brushing his shoulders. Syaoran just took the time to watch her. Her eyes were glazed over, her lips in a lazy smile. She placed one hand on his lower back, caressing the side of his hip as he moved one of his hands to her opening.

He rubbed the nub, before he guided himself to her opening. He used the tip to stimulate her, waiting for the tell tale sounds and expressions that would tell him she was ready. He didn't want to cause her discomfort. He knew that some was unavoidable but all he wanted to cause her was pleasure.

Sakura just stared at him, waiting for him. She opened her legs further, moving her hips in invitation. He pushed in, wanting to groan at how great it felt to have her heat envelop him. He was becoming a part of her.

She never wavered, hardly blinking as she felt a sensation she'd never felt before. She was being filled. It was quite maddening. She waited for his own nerves to settle. She didn't have to wonder of think anymore, just feel.

Syaoran gulped before he pushed forward completely. He felt her flinch, as the barrier of her innocense gave away, but there was no recrimination. She just continued to smile at him, her back arched as he withdrew and thrust once again.

He started gaining momentum after a bit, with Sakura groaning as he took her hands in his, twined their fingers and placed them around her head. There was perspiration building on his back and torso. The mechanics of the moves were simple, but not so much finding a rhythm that would imprint them.

Sakura bordered the cliff once again, the sensation peaking as she was rubbed raw and not. He pinched her nub, the sensation building once again. She cried own when he slowed down, making her trash against him as she yearned for more.

It was an incoherent welcoming as they struggled to reach satisfaction together. Syaoran buried his face against the pillow as he groaned out his release, Sakura biting the inside of his throat as she felt complete.

There were no mysteries of life left to uncover, as there was only her and him. She felt him slump on her, her body pliant as the fire calmed itself. Time passed before he withdrew from her, and then taking her in his arms. The air was tinged with exertion and a scent they could not define.

She told herself that she was just going to close her eyes for a couple of minutes. She drifted off with him following her. She awoke what could have been minutes later in her mind, or an hour to find him perched on his side, staring at her sleep.

She smiled at him as he played with her hair, just watching her. There was no nervousness between them. She could spend days just looking at him as he smiled at her. She could see him looking for his personal clock, stirring himself from their cocoon.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked him as he slipped from the bed, kissing her forehead. He helped her adjust the sheets, which she fashioned into a toga before dressing himself rather efficiently.

"Would waiting be so bad?" he asked her, leaning forward as he flicked a lock of hair from her face.

Sakura just slid her arms around his neck, holding him close. "Waiting is all I can do, isn't it?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Didn't I say I did?" she wondered if he had a point. She had given him her body and feelings. "I love you."

It wasn't exactly shocking, but it elated him. Hearing it aloud was definitely a great experience. He kissed her, grinning.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he waited to see if she would protest, but Sakura just sat on the corner of the bed, moving her legs to the side, leaving them hanging. She would do as he asked. She owed it to him. She wondered if she was supposed to twiddle her thumbs while she waited though, a wry smile on her face.

She took the time to actually look around his room after he parted. It wasn't that much different from what one would find in her own she saw. She was curious. Too curious. She moved to the door that led to a water closet. There was a basin there in which he could have cleaned his wrist. She wondered why he hadn't.

"Sakura," she yelped at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Yelan!" Sakura leaned against the door, her face just red as she saw Syaoran's mother smiling from the open door, while she clutched at the sheet for dear life. Her clothes were thrown on the floor still, the sheets in shambles. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure my son had the same reaction when you slipped into his room," she laughed at Sakura's abashed face, taking her appearance. "Are you going to rejoin the party?"

Sakura's flush intensified. "Syaoran asked me to stay in the room until he returned, and I'm going to do so." _Plus I think my dress is ruined for such activities, _she kept that to herself.

"I see," Yelan had seen the chains that were slapped to her son's massive bed, but decided to not point them out. Her son had not even deigned to answer her question when he'd gone through the festivities and walked straight to the kitchen.

Seeing Sakura's current dress issues, she could understand why Syaoran had been whistling and smiling quite happily while he'd been practically growling hours before. The guests had started to leave as it was getting quite late.

"You missed dinner," Yelan told her, knowing that Sakura couldn't speak after being found out by her lover's mother in such a state. "I'll bring you something to eat."

Sakura just nodded, groaning as she was left alone again. When was Syaoran going to come back? There was no way she could face Yelan alone without bursting into flames and diving into a hole of shame. Respectable girls were not supposed to be caught in this situation.

She had her own concerns to let her mind wander as to what Syaoran was actually doing. Everything else was forgotten.

* * *

Of course, things are going to come to a close on the next chapter, which will be awhile. I return after the 9th, but I hope to get some input and thoughts on this chapter. It'll give me something to look forward to.

MS

-


	5. The Trump Card

MS

I must warn you, that this might seem like a surprising chapter. Also, this little story is done and I hope to concentrate on the last chapters of Sugar Daddy. Thank you all for reading the story and hopefully liking it.

Also, if anything seems like a cop-out in how it plays out, it isn't. This is what I originally intended when I started this small story. I hope none of you feel disgruntled.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Bound **

_Chapter 5: The Trump Card _

-

Sakura fidgeted as Yelan stepped back into the room. "I wavered wether to bring you something of mine so I brought this along." It was said in a light tone, which was comfortable in a way. This was the third time Yelan came into the room. The first time Sakura had been ready to die for the simple fact that the mother of her lover had found her with only a sheet covering her. The words Yelan had been speaking ad seemed to be in another language altogether. The second time, Sakura had been able to look her in the eye only to want to scurry away as she saw an expression there that had scared her. What it had been exactly, she couldn't say or understand.

This time, Yelan held a bundle as she searched the tray of sandwiches and cold ablations she'd brought the last time she had entered the room. "You should eat something," she prodded Sakura's manners. By how hollow and faulty her stomach felt, she didn't think she could actually keep anything down.

Yelan smiled benignly in her direction, satisfied by the bite. She understood that Sakura must feel somewhat uncomfortable with this situation, but she herself had no qualms. She was rather glad if she could speak quite clearly of the situation. She'd been expecting this to happen for quite some time.

Sakura just blushed as Yelan placed the bundle on the bed, making a line for the door once again with her crumpled dress. "I'm sure that my son would like nothing better than to return and find you bundled in his sheets, but I'm sure you wouldn't be so comfortable if anyone else stumbled in here."

She paused by the doorway as Sakura remained quite silent. "I'm going to send a maid with a note to your home. I'm sure you guys didn't have anything like this planned and therefore noone has a clue as to where you are."

"Well, Touya isn't in town," it was almost apologetically stated by the young girl. The bites of the sandwich still tasted like dust, but at least now it seemed like she could try to hold a conversation. "Still, I appreciate it. I don't want anyone at home to worry about me."

"I'll do this as soon as I can," Yelan offered, walking towards the door. "I'm going to try to put the house in some semblance of order before Syaoran returns. He already protested enough about me actually throwing this party and he'll be a total bear tomorrow about it."

There were so many things that Sakura could say, but she held back. She still felt rather vulnerable in her current state. "If you need anything dear, just be careful. I'll try to be on hand," it was impulsive, Sakura saw that. Yelan came back to her side, pulling her momentarily into a small embrace. "You don't know how happy I am that you're here."

Yelan just smiled, patting Sakura's hair on one side onto some semblance of order. It was a motherly gesture that Nadeshiko was rather fond of doing. "Yelan," she didn't know why exactly she felt like apologizing.

Yelan just shook her head, as if understanding. "You'll be my fifth daughter," she gave a strangled laugh. "Goodness, I better get out of here before I start crying for no reason," Yelan was always rather sweet and stable, it was rather surprising to see her expression so soft and giving.

She waved away Sakura's concern. "I'm very happy Sakura. I always wondered just how long it was going to take you two kids to figure it out. Turns out I didn't have to actively interfere," from the sound of her voice, Sakura grew somewhat alarmed. "I'm sure I'll be welcoming you to the family officially rather soon."

She placed a kiss on her forehead and quickly sauntered to the door. She lingered there, just looking at her. "I'll start pestering Syaoran about an engagement party," she was rather giddy, which kept Sakura mum about the subject. She wasn't going to tell her that she and Syaoran hadn't actually spoken about the subject.

_But do you think it isn't going to happen?_ She was rather realistic, her chest tightening over the implications. _Syaoran wasn't going to take a childhood friend to bed, compromise her, leave her naked in his bed, if he didn't intend to do something about it. _

She shook the thoughts away. There was going to be enough time to think about the implications later. She walked to the bundle Yelan had left on the bed, shaking it up to find a sleeping camisole. It was rather big for her, but from the size she could tell it wasn't the older woman's.

"Must be from Fanren," of all of the sisters of Syaoran, she was the shortest and similar to Sakura's built. She slipped it on, feeling more modest. She lowered the light intensity in the room, and slipped into the bed. All that energy that had surged through her when Yelan had appeared, probably a flight impulse, had wavered and she had nothing left.

Her body was heavy like a stone, she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes. She buried her face onto one of the pillows, the scents that were so unfamiliar and strange comforting to her. She felt a tingle run through her body as she recalled rather vividly scenes of her intimate moment with Syaoran.

Just how many hours would he be gone?

Not soon enough. Syaoran kept telling that to himself as he looked at his pocket watch disgusted. This had taken more time than he had anticipated. He gave one of his companions a rather fierce glare when he snickered.

"Begging your pardon, sir," it was almost mocking. Syaoran spurned his horse forward, not caring for anything but his home and bed. And the person he had left beneath those covers. He could feel the heat cover his cheekbones, rather like a schoolboy.

He was never going to get rid of that automatic habit of his body to redden so easily. He was full of anticipation though. It was very easy to imagine him slipping into his bed, bring Sakura's body to his side, and slipping into blissful sleep with her warmth.

In fact, he planned to do just that. The night was cool and dreary, threatening to open the heavens with torrential storms and he didn't want to get caught up in it. He rounded up his stables, jumping from the horse and handling the reins to the stable master. Syaoran didn't have to say anything as he walked away to the warmth of his house.

There were bustling sounds in the kitchens still, he winced at the tumult of noise. "Syaoran," his mother called to him as he tried to slip away unnoticed through another backdoor that would lead to the stairs.

Yelan looked rather happy, he was surprised to think of it in those terms. "Yes mother," he answered her call.

"Here, I kept this cold for you," she held out a glass of lemonade, which was quite refreshing if he could admit it.

"Have you been watching for me?" he surmised as he saw the way the others worked around her. The room was almost free of any type of activity and disarray that would point out that a party had just taken place. Just the way he liked it.

Her refusal was quite adamant, and he could catch the risen brow of their butler and right hand man Wei in the background that bespoke quite differently. Syaoran shook his head knowing that his mother was going to always ask the same questions and behave quite the same way as if he were a kid in leading strings still.

"Good night mom," he called back to her, waving backwards as his mind had already gone over the thought of slipping into his bed.

"I went to your room earlier tonight," he froze in his tracks. Yelan was pleased by his instant reaction. He was stiff, tough, as if waiting.

"And?" she felt the waver in his tone. It was slight, just there.

"Nothing," there was some exhilaration at having been able to just say that and throw him out for a few seconds. That job as a parent was never going to get old. "I just took care of a few things in there."

She left it at that, turning away from him to give her whole attention to her staff. Syaoran took her dismissal as a good sign, feeling quickly to the stairs. He took them two at a time. He was scared.

Scared for many things. For just Sakura. He stormed up to his room like a maniac, if anyone would have actually seen him of course. Would she still be there? He had to wonder as he opened the door, breathing heavily.

He took pains to not make any sounds as he took a birds eye view of the room. He found her absconded on a corner of the bed, turned to the side with the covers drawn to her waist. A pressure lessened in his stomach, as he walked into the room and closed the door. He turned the lock mechanism.

If anyone was going to try to get into this room, they'd have to break the door.

He slipped out of his coat, undoing the buttons of his shirt and trousers as he came to the bed. He discarded the clothes, sitting on the bed as carefully as he could as to not disturb her. He shouldn't have bothered, she was a very heavy sleeper.

Syaoran slipped onto the side of the bed she occupied, marveling as to how she could occupy so little space of the huge bed. He grinned at that, wondering if she thought that taking more space would be a bad thing.

As soon as he placed his arm around her middle, she moved to let it slide right into place. He breathed in her scent, her hair tickling his nose. It was rather comforting to have her there.

Sakura felt a haze lift as warmth spread over her navel. She flicked her nose over a hard surface, taking a deep whiff of a scent. She opened her eyes slowly, the glimmering light hue creeping in. She rubbed herself against the object.

Her hand followed the appendage, feeling its contours. Her eyes were very open, and not disoriented. She knew exactly where she was. She wondered if she was supposed to feel startled awake.

"Did I wake you?" Syaoran's voice was low. It felt smoky. She giggled at the absurdity of that statement. "I was trying to get my hand away since it was starting to cramp." He looked down to where it was positioned.

The palm was precariously hanging over her hip, falling onto his knee that lay around her parted legs. It was a rather provocative positioning. He was able to free it, with her taking it into one of her own and massage some warmth into it. She snuggled closer to his frame, placing her own arm around his waist.

"How was it?" she asked him, yawning into his chest.

"It was a bit dicey there for a second, but it all went according to plan. We got the whole gang."

"Oh," it was rather pitched, but Sakura was not going to get herself into another bad patch. She just needed to let it go and know that things were for the best. "How was he?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Well, the leader of the band is going to be punished for the fullest extend of the law," he reassured her. "Sinclair did have a pretty low key operation going around these parts, but he tried to be too smart."

"Sinclair?" she bolted upright at that name. "What?"

"Yes, he was the leader of the smuggling band. He was a real piece of work too. You wouldn't believe just how sadistic he can be."

"But, him?" Sakura would have never thought it. The man had always been cordial and the picture of manners with each and every one. There had been nothing seedy about him. She'd always thought him sort of boring to tell the truth.

Syaoran let out a laugh at that. "He did have most of the neighborhood fooled," he thought of how he'd been simpering around Sakura lately. He brought her down to him, letting out a huff as she landed an elbow on his stomach.

"I never would have thought of it," she admitted.

"Precisely why it worked so well," he rubbed his nose against hers, smiling as she reciprocated in kind.

"What about my brother?" it was the question she'd been originally going for. She shivered in dread. "I don't think I can picture him deferring to Sinclair."

"You were right on that score," Syaoran put his hands beneath his head as he looked down at her. Sakura blinked. "He does bicker a lot and doesn't like to follow anyone else's lead. Of course, I was paying him a rather large sum of money."

"Huh?"

"Your brother was working for me," Syaoran rubbed his cheek, expecting a headache to take root. "He knew most of the people that were involved in this gang and of course, as soon as I took over the case, I decided that it would be better to put my cards on the table with him."

"Do you mean to tell me my brother was working for you?" she was definitely surprised, he winced at the shrill note that escaped through.

"Yes, so if you would please not go into a tirade about the dangers of the criminal world and such once again, I'm sure he would appreciate it."

Sakura felt struck dumb. If she said the word what one more time, she was going to hit herself. "Wait, how did this happen?"

"Your brother is a very astute young man. Me just being three years older was a bad point since we are rather close in age. I think he's rather impressionable, as I still am many times still."

"I don't need you to dissect his character, just tell me something that will make sense."

"But I am," he laughed as she growled at him.

"So you mean to tell me that you weren't after my brother?" he nodded. "Then he was part of the good guys?"

"My side," he snickered at how bad it sounded out loud. "He's been bemoaning to me about your lectures since that seemed to be the only thing he took pleasure in when he spoke to me."

"And you kept this from me?"

"Sakura, be reasonable," he pulled her down as she tried to pull away. He knew she was full of righteous indignation, but it would soon pass. He placed a hand on her back, making a soothing motion with his fingers. "If we had told you anything about this, you would have given it up."

"I would never have said or done anything," she was affronted.

"You wouldn't have to," he kissed her, trying to see just how deep her outrage really was. She was pouting when he pulled away, but relaxed. "You wear your expressions on your sleeve Sakura. One just had to look at you to see what you thought of them at that moment."

"Am I really that transparent?"

"Don't worry dear, you'll never need a job as a spy or a forrader of information, I'll keep you knee deep in jewels and the best money can buy."

She hit him playfully for that dig. "I still can't believe it. I'm still going to give him a tongue lashing."

Syaoran smiled, acknowledging that he wouldn't change it. "Just remember that your brother was doing the right thing instead of just playing at the wrong side of the law for kicks. He is a very good actor you know. I think this taste has given him an outlet for a way for him to get the shots of adrenaline he wants."

"He's always wanted to do the exhilarating thing."

"I'll see how I can manage to keep him out of trouble for you," Sakura threw herself over him, kissing him senseless. It wasn't long before he deepened the kiss, his hands settling over the underside of her thigh and slipping beneath her protective clothing.

"Just where did you get this from?" he wondered.

"Your mother," Sakura was flushed for a completely different reason. "She came into the room after you left."

"I gather it wasn't an unpleasant conversation?"

"Oh no, just the opposite. I think that if I had asked her for the moon, she would have found a way to bring it to me."

Syaoran wasn't at all surprised. This situation was something his mother had been thinking of since they'd been kids. Syaoran never told Sakura of the fact that his mother had told him that he'd found the perfect girl for him when he'd been running around in the mud.

"God I love you," she practically glowed at his statement. He just cradled her to him, enjoying having her close. Her body started building anticipation, but she wondered if he would do anything about it. He just kept her close.

"Are you going to make love to me or not?" it sounded rather demanding. Syaoran chortled with laughter at the tone.

"No sweetling," he reached rather forcefully for a pull, which bathed the room in total darkness. "I need all my strength to be able to do so and I'm tired. I promise you I'm not going to let you out of this bed tomorrow no matter how much you beg me to."

It sounded rather heavenly to her. She relaxed against him, letting the lull of his heartbeat mediate her own. She closed her eyes, her thoughts full of him. There was a world outside of this room that they would have to face later, but nothing that was of concern.

_I wonder if he'll let me cuff him to the bed again,_ she thought to herself as the possibilities were endless. She'd rather have a time to explore his male body at her leisure. She'd think of it after the day had started. There were still hours of resting to be had and many other opportunities to explore.

* * *

It feels rather abrupt to me, the ending of course. But, I'm leaving it here. This is how I thought to end it since I started the first chapter and I decided to leave the ending like this instead of going the other way around. I do have a story thought out in which Sakura's brother is the bad guy and Syaoran is in league to take him down, but I don't know if I'll ever write it.

Thanks for reading everyone...

MS

-


End file.
